Eiichi Alaric Bastian
Eiichi Alaric Bastian (栄一アラリックバスティアン, Eiichi Ararikku Basutian) is a powerful and mysterious mage and the ruler of Stein. He is always referred to as the Shinigami or simply, Death. Appearance Death is a very large well-built man with brown eyes and dark features. He is always clad in one of his various armour's, the most common of which features a green hooded cloak. Personality He is a very clear-thinking person and is very perceptive, always paying attention to even the slightest details, and as such not much can surprise him. As the commander of his army and country, Death controls his minions through acquired respect and/or fear. Kal Draco, stated that Death was respected and obeyed because of his lofty ambitions and power. Though he likes to have his underlings do his work, he is not afraid to get his hand dirty and prefers to perform executions himself. He will not hesitate to do extreme things if he thinks they are necessary, crushing Milo's throat and beheading him after discovering him hiding in his militaries ranks, spying on him for Yuma. He later sent the head back to Yuma as a warning. His biggest weakness is his ego and the arrogant nature he has adopted. Because of his superior attitude, arrogance and high intelligence, Death is easily enraged when facing something or someone that does not respond to his titles and treat him like their better. He Magic and Abilities Death is an incredibly powerful and influential figure. He has access to technological and military hardware. He has command of the conventional military forces of Stein and the specialised cybernetic division, and as the commander of one of the world's mightiest military forces and leader of an entire country, he commands a great deal of respect. As an individual his name, Death carries great weight, so much so, that his name alone is enough to frighten the higher ups of Fiore and those who know his power fear him just as much, even individuals such as Kal Draco, a notoriously powerful and dangerous bounty hunter, Azazel Morningstar and even Yuma, the king of Trivia. Magic Abilities Energy Magic (エネルギーマジック, Enerugī Majikku): Death draws ethernano from the atmosphere and flows magic power through that ethernano to produce different spells. *'Energy Blast' (エネルギーブラスト, Enerugī Burasuto): Death produces a powerful blast of magic, which is fired from his open hand, the destructive potential of this simple spell is dependent on how much magic he uses. It's power thus far has ranged between knocking someone back several dozen feet and blasting a massive hole in a giant. *'Energy Shield' (エネルギーシールド, Enerugī Shīrudo): Death summons a dome of magic around his person, the size and durability is a result of his focus and how much magic he channels into the force field. At full power this spell can negate a majority of the damage done by Yuma's supernova cannon and at it's weakest easily deflect bullets, even magic-enhanced bullets. *'Energy Sphere' (エネルギーオーブ, Enerugī Ōbu): Death creates a sphere of energy to imprison a target, he can manipulate this prison, moving it around and altering it's size. He can draw all the oxygen out of it causing the person inside to fall unconscious. *'Energy Sword' (エネルギーブレード, Enerugī Burēdo): Death channels his magic power into his sword, increase it's cutting power and durability and giving it the ability to release arcs of magic power with a simple swing of it's blade. *Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Is a Caster Type Magic that utilizes the use of fire and heat. **'Fire Ball' ( , ): *Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Using this magic, Death can use many different spells through the manipulation and configuration of electricity and lightning. **'Lightning Spear' (ライトニングスピア, Raitoningu Supia): **'Lightning Telepathy (念話, ''Terepashī): Death can use this magic to communicate with his underlings mentally, he can also use it hypnotize and gain control of another's mind if he can beat them into submission in a mental battle. The range at which he can communicate with others is massive, being able to speak to Kal from his castle many miles from his position. Teleportation Magic (瞬身の魔法, Shunshin no Mahō): Death can teleport himself, along with others (provided he is in solid contact with them), to any given location. Thought Projection (思念体, Shinentai): Death can create solid copies of himself by splitting his magic power. This copy is as powerful as the percentage of magic power he gives it. He has created as many as eight copies at one time. He often implores these copies to do his dirty work. He can eradicate the copies at a moments notice without being even remotely close to it, the clone erupting in an violent spat of crimson flames. Summoning: Death can use this magic to summon animate and inanimate objects from another dimension, the magic used glows a purple colour when it is being activated. *'Minion's': Death can summon hordes of demonic minions to do his bidding. *'Weapon's': Death can summon various weapons to use in battle. Weather Manipulation: Using some unspecified magic, Death can manipulate the weather, creating thunderclouds and calling down massive bolts of lightning at will. These thunderclouds can also be used to cause it to rain, Eiichi can control the extent at which it downpours. He can also drastically increase or decrease the temperature of his surrounding area. Gargantuan Magic Power: Death possesses incredibly dense and powerful magic power, the fallout drastically effects the area around him. His magic power appears as a dark red colour. Natural Abilities Eiichi has trained his body to the level of the finest human athlete. He is well-built, fast and agile, his body is a killing machine. Master Martial Artist: Death is incredibly well versed in many different martial arts, many of which he has received specialised training in the application of. He can combat many opponents at once with minimal effort, executing precise and powerful strikes to inflict blunt damage and clean throws and holds keep his opponents at bay all the while allowing himself to be hit very little. Skilled Swordsman: He wields doombringer with great skill and is skilled enough with it to clash with and duel on par with other sword specialists. Indomitable Will: Death has a great deal of willpower. He briefly was able to resist psychic attacks from Tsubaki. He remains unaffected by the release of incredibly dense magic power and shrugs it of with very little effort. He has enough mental fortitude to wrestle control of someone's mind from them. Enhanced Strength: His natural strength is still way above what an regular human could ever achieve. Enhanced Speed: Death is capable of moving at great speeds, fast enough that his opponents rarely have time to react. Despite this he often prefers to slowly walk down his target or let them come to him. Enhanced Reflexes: Death has impeccable reflex, which with his brilliant mind allows him react instantaneously to surprise attacks. Catching Milo by surprise and ceasing him by throat, literally the second he appeared from using his teleportation magic. Enhanced Senses: Genius-level Intellect: One of his most prominent and defining traits is his intelligence, which has been noted by many to be (despite his great power) his most dangerous trait. His intelligence puts him at a great advantage over his opponents in battle as he successfully plan several moves ahead of them, this allows him to anticipate their moves. He will prepare various counter-measures, each suited to the individual and their talents, in order to deal with the target in as expedicous a manner as possible. Death's approach to combat usually involves the use of copies created from thought projection, using these copies he will observe the target, learning their strength, weaknesses and habits. Even when he doesn't use this system of misdirection and decoys, he remains alert to any unexplained or unexpected occurrences, coming up with theories for their causes when they arise and exploiting them if they prove true, which they usually do. He is very knowledgeable and he specializes in physics, robotics, cybernetics, genetics, weapons technology, biochemistry. He was a crucial individual in the creation of Kal's super-advanced, cybernetic body and is responsible for many of his country's technological resources and creation's. He also has natural talents for leadership, strategy, politics, and manipulation. Equipment Doombringer: Death's favourite weapon, doombringer, is a double-edged sword with magical properties, being used in tangent with some of his magic power's. First Generartion Armour Death's armour is of his own design and is incredibly powerful piece of equipment. Superhuman Strength: Death's armour augments his already impressive, natural physical strength to superhuman levels, to the point where he is able to overpower other human's easily and perform feats like throw massive rocks and obliterate the ground with his strikes. He is strong enough to easily destroy another person's windpipe. Immense Durability: His armour grants him immense resistance to physical damage. *'Heat Resistance': He can survive extreme heat, being hit point blank with Yuma's most powerful basic fire devil spell; supernova cannon (though he used a force field to absorb the bulk of the blast). He was completely unaffected by the immense fallout from the spell as well. *'Cold Resistance': He could break free from Gray's ice prison with no effort whatsoever and survive in extremely cold environments. Electrical Shield: Death can release a netting of powerful electricity across the outer layer of his armour, making it almost impossible for someone to grab a hold of him. Second Generation Armour Quotes by Death *(To Milo, after being told Yuma was going to avenge him) "None can challenge death" *(To Yuma) "Death is waiting" *(To Tsubaki) "No! This is '''MY' world little girl, you may not have it"'') Quotes about Death |image =